valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowman Vol 5 1
| Series = Shadowman (Volume 5) | Volume = 5 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation DON’T FEAR YOUR DEMONS… FIGHT THEM! Orphaned at birth and raised on the margins of society, Jack Boniface never knew his place in the world. Until he discovered it waiting for him… in a darkness far older than the reign of men… Unbeknownst to him, Jack was fated to become the next in a long lineage of Shadowmen – mortals bound to violent voodoo spirits of immense power – that could safeguard our world against incursions from realms beyond. For years, he struggled to control the loa's murderous urges – a battle he eventually lost. But now, after years of self-imposed exile, the man once known as Shadowman is returning home to sharpen the weapon within…and unleash a reckoning on the evils of our world that will soon send shockwaves through heaven and hell alike… In the epic tradition of X-O MANOWAR and BLOODSHOT REBORN, Shadowman storms to the forefront of the Valiant Universe – more powerful, more terrifying, and more relentless than ever before – in an adrenaline-fueled ongoing series from superstar writer Andy Diggle (Green Arrow: Year One, The Losers) and high-octane artist Stephen Segovia (Action Comics)! Fear of the Dark, Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * * Papa Legba * Punk Mambo * Locations: * 1865 * * ** ** Items: * Eggs, flour, milk, rice * * * * * * Voodoo drum Vehicles: * Boat * Jeep Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: (A / Gold / 2nd) ** Variants: (B), (Pre-Order) ** Incentives: & (1:20), & (1:50), Tonci Zonjic (1:250) ** Exclusives: (Brave New World), (Bulletproof), (C2E2), (Cloud City), (Comic Cult), (Fenix), (EH!), (Larry's), (SC Comicon), (Scott's & Comic Mint), (Stadium), & (Third Eye), (Twin City) * Editors: (assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: * Logo-Design: & }} Synopsis Notes * One copy of the "Glow-in-the-Dark" variant may be ordered by retailers who order 250 copies of Shadowman 2018 #1 or more. The "Glow-in-the-Dark" variant is strictly limited to one copy per qualifying store. * Homage covers (see below): ** Cloud City Comics Exclusive Cover by Picasso Dular is a homage to Jim Lee's cover for ''X-Men'' (Volume 2) #7 (April, 1992). ** Gotham Central/EH! Variant Exclusive Cover by Mike Rooth is a homage to Frazer Irving's variant cover for ''Batman and Robin'' #15 (November, 2010). ** Larry's Comics Exclusive Cover by Bob Layton is a homage to his cover for ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #220 (September, 1981). For the black-and-white, throwback-logo, and throwback-logo black-and-white versions of this homage cover, see , , and , respectively. ** SC Comicon Exclusive Cover by Meghan Hetrick is a homage to Gil Kane & Al Milgrom's cover for ''Werewolf by Night'' #32 (August, 1975). ** Stadium Comics Exclusive Cover by Marco D'Alfonso is a homage to Jim Lee's second printing cover for ''Batman'' #608 (December, 2002). Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers File:SM2018 001 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg|'Cover A' by Tonci Zonjic SM2018 001 COVER-B GUEDES.jpg|'Cover B' by Renato Guedes SM2018 001 PRE-ORDER ALLEN.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Raul Allen SM2018 001 VARIANT RYP.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp & Andrew Dalhouse SM2018 001 VARIANT FOREMAN.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icon Cover' by Travel Foreman & Diego Rodriguez SM2018 001 VARIANT GLOW ZONJIC.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Brushed Metal Glow-in-the-Dark Cover' by Tonci Zonjic SM2018 001 VARIANT GLOW ZONJIC GLOWING.jpg|'Glowing 1:250 Retailer Incentive Brushed Metal Glow-in-the-Dark Cover' by Tonci Zonjic SM2018 001 GOLD-COVER ZONJIC.jpg|'Gold Cover' by Tonci Zonjic SM2018 001 SECOND-PRINT.jpg|'Second Printing Cover' by Tonci Zonjic Exclusive Covers For more information about the homage covers, see Notes. SM2018 001 VARIANT-BRAVENEW HUTCHISON.jpg|'Brave New World Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Megan Hutchison SM2018 001 VARIANT-BULLETPROOF BERMUDEZ.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Raymund Bermudez SM2018 001 VARIANT-C2E2 SEGOVIA.jpg|'C2E2 Exclusive Cover' by Stephen Segovia SM2018 001 VARIANT-CLOUD DULAR.jpg|'Cloud City Retailer Exclusive Homage Cover' by Picasso Dular SM2018 001 VARIANT-COMIC-CULT SMALLWOOD.jpg|'The Comic Cult Retailer Exclusive Character Design Cover' by Greg Smallwood SM2018 001 VARIANT-FENIX HALL.jpg|'Fenix Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Bob Hall SM2018 001 VARIANT-EH ROOTH.jpg|'Gotham Central / "EH!" Variant Retailer Exclusive Homage Cover' by Mike Rooth SM2018 001 VARIANT-LARRYS LAYTON.jpg|'Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive Homage Cover' by Bob Layton SM2018 001 VARIANT-SCCOMICON.jpg|'SC Comicon Exclusive Homage Cover' by Meghan Hetrick SM2018 001 VARIANT-SCOTTS MATTINA.jpg|'Scott's Collectibles & The Comic Mint Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Francesco Mattina SM2018 001 VARIANT-STADIUM DALFONSO.jpg|'Stadium Comics Retailer Exclusive Homage Cover' by Marco D'Alfonso SM2018 001 VARIANT-THIRDEYE TAN.jpg|'Third Eye Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Philip Tan & Elmer Santos SM2018 001 VARIANT-TWINCITY GIARRUSSO.jpg|'Twin City Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Chris Giarrusso Textless Cover Art SM2018 001 COVER-A ZONJIC-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Tonci Zonjic SM2018 001 VARIANT-BRAVENEW HUTCHISON-TL.jpg|'Brave New World Retailer Exclusive Cover Textless' by Megan Hutchison SM2018 001 VARIANT-LARRYS LAYTON-TL.jpg|'Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive Homage Cover Textless' by Bob Layton SM2018 001 VARIANT-SCOTTS MATTINA VIRGIN.jpg|'Scott's Collectibles & The Comic Mint Retailer Exclusive Cover Textless' by Francesco Mattina SM2018 001 VARIANT-STADIUM DALFONSO-TL.jpg|'Stadium Comics Retailer Exclusive Homage Cover Textless' by Marco D'Alfonso SM2018 001 VARIANT-THIRDEYE TAN-TL.jpg|'Third Eye Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover Textless' by Philip Tan & Elmer Santos Promotional Art Preview (colored) SM2018 001 000.jpg SM2018 001 001.jpg SM2018 001 002.jpg SM2018 001 003.jpg SM2018 001 004.jpg SM2018 001 005.jpg SM2018 001 006.jpg SM2018 001 007.jpg SM2018 001 008.jpg Preview (b/w) SM2018 001 bw 001.jpg SM2018 001 bw 002.jpg SM2018 001 bw 003.jpg SM2018 001 bw 004.jpg Panels Baron Samedi Shadowman Vol 5 1 001.jpg|'Baron Samedi' Damballah Shadowman Vol 5 1 001.jpg|'Damballah' Gris-Gris Shadowman Vol 5 1 001.jpg|'Gris-Gris' Isiah Shadowman Vol 5 1 001.jpg|'Isiah' Shadowman Shadowman Vol 5 1 001.jpg|'Jack/Shadowman' Veve Shadowman Vol 5 1 001.jpg|'Veve' Ziwanda Shadowman Vol 5 1 001.jpg|'Ziwanda' Related References External links